


The Watcher

by MimiTheGamine



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Dark Angel - Freeform, Desire, F/M, Infatuation, Romance, Sentience, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, The Deadman, Wicked game, Yearning, Young Woman - Freeform, creatures of the night, necklace, superpower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: When Charlie gets a necklace from her Aunt, the young woman finds out it heals her recurrent headaches. But when she begins to be followed by a dark and mysterious tall man, Charlie realizes that the necklace does more than healing her.





	1. The Gift

He tossed the box on the table and looked down at his sister.

"That's for you, it's from Auntie Dolores. She called me last week, she said she wouldn't be able to visit you for your birthday, and that she really wanted you to get you a gift."

The young woman suspiciously gazed at the package while eating her breakfast.

"Great! I'll call her... I freaking hope it's not one of her discounted perfumes though, the last time she gave me a perfume and that I sprayed it on me, I screwed up a date!"

The man smiled at his sister before headed to the fridge to get a glass of Orange Juice. He then sat down at the table to have a talk with his sister.

"You know Charlie, you can stay with me if you wish... No need to find an apartment, I'm almost done with renovating the basement and you could just move down there. You'd have your own living room, bedroom, and bathroom. I'd only ask you to pay half of the electricity bill with me."

Charlie rose up her blue eyes to her brother and gave him a puzzled gaze.

"Look, Joe, I really don't know... I'll find another job soon and I'll be able to move out of your place. You probably want your privacy as well!"

He snorted, before scratching his head.

"You'll find something else, I have no doubt about it. Anyway, think about my offer kiddo! I'm sure you'd love it!" 

He rapidly gulped down the orange juice and left Charlie by herself in the kitchen. Pushing aside her plate, the young woman grabbed the box and shook it, trying to guess what was inside the cardboard box.

"Thank god, it doesn't look like she sent me a bottle of perfume."

She sighed before cutting the box with the knife on the table. She tilted her head when she spotted a small wooden box hiding underneath the bubble wrap. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what her Aunt had sent her, she was quite curious about this mysterious gift.

Once she had released the tiny wooden box from the bubble wrap, Charlie opened it. There was a beautiful necklace made of leather with a green pendant in a heart shape in the box.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom's mirror to place the necklace around her neck.

"Wow! So nice!" She exclaimed while gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She, of course, called her Auntie and thanked her for the impressive necklace. She just couldn't remember the last time she had received something as nice as this necklace. Not only did it look great on her, but the heart-shaped pendant did have a vintage look to it, which was something Charlie was really fond of. 

The close-fitting necklace didn't leave Charlie's neck for the whole week, the woman even admitted to her brother that her headaches had disappeared since she had started to wear it. Even though her brother didn't really believe that a mere necklace could be powerful enough to relieve someone of recurrent headaches, he began to believe it when he realized that his younger sister had gone for a full month without painful migraines... She eventually decided to move into the renovated basement in her brother's house and life just couldn't get any better for the 27-year-old woman.

Until that stormy evening during December... He came back home and found his sister crying while she was naked in the bathtub.

"What's going on in here Charlie for Christ Sake!?!!" 

She explained to him through her cries that her head hurt bad. 

"I just wanted to relax in the bathtub with warm water and candles. I took off my necklace and the pain simply appeared few minutes after!!"

Having enough, the 37-year-old man wrapped his sister in a towel after getting her out of the water and brought her in her bedroom downstairs.

"Get dressed, we're going to the hospital!!"

The woman shook her head in disapproval, not wishing to spend a night at the hospital.

"NO!!! I'll be fine, I'll put back the necklace and the pain will go away in a few minutes!!!"

Charlie snatched the necklace that was on her nightstand and managed to place it around her neck and snapped the lock on the back. Joe clenched his teeth behind his sealed lips and snapped at Charlie who was refusing to seek help for her medical condition.

"It's ridiculous, this necklace is doing nothing at all. Stop believing in this crap and get dressed, we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not Charlie!!! I'm having enough of this bullshit!"

The phone rang upstairs and Joe went to take the call. When he came back 5 minutes later in the basement, Charlie was well asleep in her bed as if nothing had happened. He approached her and he could tell that she was deeply asleep... Dumbfounded, he decided to leave her in her bed and hoped nothing but the best for her. He even checked her back during the middle of the night and the young woman was still asleep, liberated from her violent headache... Even though he didn't want to think about this necklace and its healing capabilities, Joe needed to learn more about this necklace and called his Aunt Dolores at 3 in the morning. She was the one that had offered her the necklace, he could only hope she had the answers to his question.

"I'm sorry to bother you Aunt Dolores, but I need to know about this necklace you gave Charlie last month. She's assuming that the necklace as the capability of healing her, what I mean is she doesn't have recurrent headaches anymore. I know it's ridiculous, but I needed to know if you were aware of this!?"

Dolores then informed Joe that the necklace was indeed special and that's why she gave it to Charlie.

"Oh, you shouldn't make fun of this necklace. It did belong to my mother and it does have the power to heal people from certain diseases or health issues! I knew Charlie had headaches, and I thought I'd give it a try. I didn't tell her about the necklace and its power to sooth the pain because I know she wouldn't have believed me, just like you... She needs to wear it though, if she doesn't, it won't work at all."

The man sat down on his bed and revealed to his Aunt what had happened tonight.

"When I came back from work, she was in the bathtub crying, she was obviously in pain from a headache. I wanted to get her to the hospital but she snapped at me and simply put back the necklace and I was disturbed by a phone call from my boss. I came back 5 minutes later to her and she was asleep, and I mean deeply asleep!! As if nothing had happened. I just checked on her again and she seemed fine. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

The old woman sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Poor Joe, you'd have laughed at me... You didn't even believe in Santa Claus when you were 4. Did you really think I was going to tell you that this necklace was special? You'd have laughed at me and blocked me from your Facebook. Now go to bed, tell your sister to call me during the week, I'll explain her about it, alright!?"

"Alright, I will! Thanks again... I'm still having a hard time believing this, but I was shocked about what I saw tonight and couldn't help wondering if that necklace could really soothe her...Love ya Aunt, see you soon!"

Joe ended the call since it was late and checked one last time his sister before returning to bed. She was still sleeping deeply and didn't show any signs of someone suffering from a headache. It was hard to believe, but the proofs were there and as long as it helped his sister, he was fine with it. Of course, he still wanted Charlie to talk about her headaches to a doctor, just to make sure it was nothing serious. Without further thoughts, he went to bed and slept for the remaining of the night...


	2. In Chains

She watched him standing tall on the driveway. She wasn't surprised to see him. She was curious to know how he had found her though. She had been cautious during those last few weeks, making sure not to use her credit cards or anything else that would give out her location. It did seem useless from what she could see, he had finally found her.

Putting on her winter coat and pulling on her boots, the young woman stepped on the front porch of the house to speak with the tall man.

"What are you doing here Cedrik?"

She asked, placing her hands on her hips, not really pleased with his presence. She just wanted him to leave and never come back. She hadn't moved to Nebraska by pure pleasure, but it was her only getaway to feel safe and find peace in her life.

"I knew you were here... I'd never thought you'd get used to that kind of weather!"

She snorted at him, wondering why she fell in love with that guy in the first place, she could finally see his true self and Charlie was disgusted by this man...

"I don't mind Winter at all... My brother will come back in a few, you shouldn't stay here!"

She gulped down, feeling nervous as he stepped toward her. She couldn't take her eyes off from his smirk plastered on his dry lips.

"Your brother? I thought he was out for the weekend? Tsk ,tsk Charlie, you're still a bad liar, you didn't change at all from what I can see!"

"I don't know where you got that, but he will come back in a few!!!" She stepped back when he finally made it to her. She couldn't help looking up at him, trying to guess what he'd do next. She suddenly turned around and tried to reach for the main door of the house. Even though she had successfully entered the house, she couldn't keep Cedrik outside of the house, as he had rapidly broken inside the house, stopping Charlie from locking the door.

"Get the fuck out of here!! I don't want you back in my life Cedrick!"

She watched him with a horrified gaze as he locked the door behind him and took off his long winter coat.

"Hey, hey calm down. I just wanna talk with you baby!" She clenched her teeth in disgust when he called her baby. She couldn't believe how arrogant he could be...

"I don't wanna talk with you. If you don't leave, I'll call the police!" He once again approached her and Charlie stood there unable to move, frozen by his presence.

"I doubt it! Why don't you sit down? I just want to know why you never told me where you had the intention to go!" He said while he took her winter coat off from her, before tossing it on the couch.

Once again she snorted at Cedrik and stood still in front of him. She was afraid of him, he was way taller than her and she knew that he was unpredictable. She was aware that if she was trying to run upstairs, he'd go after her and hurt her. The mere thought of it made her heart pounding in her chest...

"Did you really think I was going to tell you where I was going? The last time I saw you, you almost pushed me down the stairs because you were angry at me for taking a phone call while you were outside! That's when I decided that I've had enough of you Cedrik!!"

He lifted her chin with his thumb and index which startled Charlie as he touched her.

"I'd never hurt you, Charlie, you're way too pretty! I love what you did with your hair... I think you look younger with short hair." She felt a tear running down her cheek as he let go of her face. He began circling her like a shark ready to attack its prey. She shut her eyes for a moment and begged him to go away. When she reopened her eyes, Charlie spotted a baseball bat belonging to her brother near the entrance hall. She didn't remember seeing it there, but at this point, she couldn't care less. She only needed to act fast and grab it. Once she'd hold the bat in her hands, she knew she'd be able to attack him. At least hurting him, so he wouldn't try to hurt her. The young woman tried to rush herself toward the entrance hall, but Cedrik rapidly seized her by her short hair, sending the young woman in tears and pain. He violently pushed her on her back and he began screaming at her as the young woman tried to get back on her feet.

"Ohh you think I didn't see what you were up too little bitch?" He had injured her left shoulder and Charlie tried as hard as she could to get back on her feet in order to reach for the utensils drawer, but the next thing she knew, she felt Cedrik's right hand taking a hold of her pajama top from behind which resulted in strangling her while she struggled to reach for the drawer. Being a strong man, it didn't take long for Charlie to fall back on her bottom, sending her hopes down the drain as the young woman fought as much as she could against Cedrik, but his powerful grip on her collar weakened her as he kept choking her from behind. She extended her arm but she knew it was too late and that she was too far from the utensils drawer. Her chances were far behind her and that's how her life would end; At the mercy of her crazy ex who couldn't accept the fact that it was over between them. Her blue eyes narrowed quickly as she didn't have enough strength anymore to keep on fighting against Cedrik. She blinked her eyes one last time as the blurry silhouette of a stranger submerged her vision. She extended her arm one more time, trying to reach for the shadow growing bigger in her kitchen.

"Please, help me..." She whispered these words through her cold lips and the next thing she knew, the collar from her pajama top was released from Cedrik's aggressive grip, sending Charlie collapsing down on her back and delivering her from his strong grasp. She slowly turned herself on her stomach, trying to get back on her feet, but she was very weak. She watched as Cedrik tried to run away from her, and she didn't know why he had suddenly released his grip on her. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

She heard Cedrik yelling those words, and even though she was half conscious, Charlie knew that Cedrik was terrified by something. She cocked her head to the side and allowed herself to witness the couch in the living room sliding by itself against Cedrik who was struggling to pull the locked door. A scream of pain invaded her ear when the sofa crushed Cedrik's legs against the entrance door with such force that the tall man collapsed down at his turn on the ground and Charlie could see the severe bloody wounds on his legs caused by the open fractures. She wasn't sure at this point if it was a sin to enjoy this. It was his turn to be the victim and even though he was a human being, Charlie didn't even feel the obligation to go to him and help him... To be honest, she wasn't even capable to get back on her feet and do something about it. Her blue eyes caught the silhouette she had seen few minutes ago and this time she was capable to tell that the blurry shadow was belonging to a very tall and mysterious man wearing a long dark trench coat. She began shaking as he slowly made his way toward her. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs, but it was useless as no sounds were coming out of her mouth, she felt his heavy presence weighing on her when he stopped nearby her. Paralyzed by the immense fear building in her, Charlie closed her eyes as one of his hands brushed the side of her head. She felt a pressure on the right side of her head and knew it was coming from the man's hand, but even though she tried to scream, she was unable to do so and could only cry in silence... When the young woman reopened her eyes, she wasn't on the cold ground of the kitchen anymore, but in a hospital bed with her brother sleeping on a chair at the side of her bed.

She sat up quickly in her bed, and rapidly inspected the dimmed lit room in which she was. She finally calmed down when she realized that she was safe and that it was over... She glanced by the hospital window and noticed the snow flurries dancing in the air, which brought a smile on her lips. This was such a beautiful view that Charlie couldn't help appreciating this moment of silence she had for herself.

She took off her blue eyes from the window when she heard a noise coming from the dark corner of the room where she spotted the tall and mysterious man one more time. This time she could see his face and his pale dark green eyes looking straight at her. He had the same long black trench coat covering his whole body. She gulped in fear as he approached her and tried to wake up her brother who was nearby her.

"Joseph, wake up, he's here!!"

She called her brother's name with her trembling voice, trying to wake him up, but he was still sleeping on the chair and Charlie was at the mercy of this mysterious man. Her whole body was quivering under his regard and there's nothing she could do about it. She was so intimidated by the enigmatic stranger that Charlie lay back on her bed mortified by his towering height and watched him leaning onto her unable to blink her eyes. She could even feel his long dark auburn hair tickling the fragile skin of her face as he gently placed his index on her wet lips, motioning her to be quiet. What would happen if she was trying to scream? Would he hurt her? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that it wasn't a risk she would want to take at this point. He finally stood back to his height and released from his purple glove the necklace belonging to Charlie before disappearing from the hospital bedroom. The necklace was resting on Charlie's chest and the young woman was flustered by this whole encounter with this obscure stranger she had seen for the second time. She kept fixing the dark corner of the room as if she was afraid to see him appearing again. She seized the necklace and pulled up the sheets over herself, even hiding under them, confused and frightened by the strange situation. She cried under the sheets, bringing her knees to her chest, unable to understand what was going on with her life. She just couldn't see herself telling her brother about this encounter with this stranger. She tried to convince herself that it was probably just a nightmare, but there's a part of herself that knew it was just a lie as the young woman could still smell his leather and wooden warm scent that had filled the entire room...


	3. Wicked Game

The doctor had informed Joseph that Charlie had been released, free to go home. He was patient and waited for his sister to wake up by herself, before asking her who had brought her to the hospital the previous night. Joseph had been called by the hospital last night to inform him that Charlie had been brought to the hospital by someone...

The doctors had also noticed the strangulation marks around Charlie's neck which left Joseph disturbed and confused about the whole thing. Who had injured his sister and who had brought her to the hospital? The questions trapped in his mind were irritating him to the point that he couldn't stay still on his chair while waiting for Charlie to even open an eye.

When the young woman finally came out from under the sheets in her hospital bed, Joseph stared at her, hoping she'd answer his question and not ignore him, or lie to him which she had the habit of doing.

"What happened last night?"

He peered down at the young woman who didn't seem to be yet awake from her sleep.

"Don't even try to lie to me Charlie, you have red marks around your neck. Tell me that you didn't do this to yourself!!"

The young woman quickly sat up in her bed and narrowed her eyes at her brother. Joseph knew he shouldn't have asked her this, but it just didn't make any sense at all.

"Are you crazy? Did you really ask me if I tried to kill myself? It's my fucked up of an ex-boyfriend!"

Joseph's brown eyes widened, terrorized by what her sister had just admitted. He never thought this last one would've found Charlie.

"What did he do to you??" His teeth clenched hard behind his dry lips as he demanded Charlie what he had done to her. The young woman sighed, before explaining everything.

"I was inside when I spotted a man outside on the driveway... I wasn't sure at first and when I opened the door, I realized it was him. I tried to keep him outside, but he broke inside before I had the time to lock the door. I didn't know what to do, and when I spotted this baseball bat near the entrance hall, the idea of grabbing it crossed my mind and well, I guess he was faster than me. I think he grabbed me by my hair and the next thing I knew, I was being choked by him, he kept pulling on my collar..."

Charlie couldn't help shedding tears when she told her story to her brother. He felt sorry for her, and he even felt guilty for leaving her alone at his place. He brought his hand to her head and brushed away her bangs from her forehead before drying away her tears on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Charlie! Is that him that brought you to the Hospital?" She cocked her head to the side when Joseph asked her if her ex-boyfriend, was the one that had driven her to the hospital. He caught her blinking her eyes rapidly before she mocked him.

"Oh I doubt it, he's got two broken legs!"

It was Joseph's turn to be confused when Charlie revealed to him that her ex; Cedrik had two broken legs.

"What? What happened??"

The young woman sighed one more time before lowering her eyes to the ground.

"It's hard to explain and you wouldn't believe me anyway..."

And there she went again, another lie thought Joseph. She was just making things up thought the 37-year-old man. Cedrik had strangled her and then got two broken legs?? It just didn't make sense at all.

"Well try me, can you at least tell me what happened?"

Charlie looked in direction of the room corner before bringing back her pale blue eyes on her brother.

"Alright... When Cedrik pulled on my collar, I've tried to reach for the utensils drawer, but as he kept pulling harder and harder, I couldn't breathe at all. I remember seeing a sort of black fog that quickly appeared in the kitchen, it turned out to be the silhouette of a very tall man..."

He rolled his eyes in the back of his head when Charlie blurted out these words that absolutely made no sense at all to his ears.

"Ok, ok stop it there Charlie! You probably blacked out and dreamed all of this!! I mean listen to yourself!!"

The young woman didn't appreciate to be cut like this and her brother quickly realized it as she pushed away the sheets from her body.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!!! That's why I don't want to tell you anything, you never believe me!!!!"

Joseph shook his head before crossing his arms and standing up to his full height.

"Let me guess, right after this that so-called man is the one that broke Cedrik's legs, which delivered you. Is that it Charlie??? Please tell me I'm fucking dreaming!!"

He snapped, walking back and forth in the hospital bedroom. That's when Charlie burst in tears and revealed her brother that it was the couch that broke Cedrik's legs, which obviously didn't make more sense at all to Joseph. He couldn't help laughing at Charlie, hoping that it was just the side effect of the drug given to her by the nurses.

"For real? The couch broke his legs?? That's enough now. You're going to get dressed and we will return home. I don't know if I can keep on dealing with you like this, but you will have to stop lying to me!!"

"But I'm not lying to you!!!! I swear to God, I saw the couch sliding by itself toward Cedrik and it injured him badly to the point that I could see both of his open fractures. Please believe me Joe!!"

Having enough, Joseph grabbed his winter coat from the chair and told Charlie that he'd come back.

"Get dressed, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Better be ready when I'll be back."

He departed her room and decided to return downstairs at the information booth to see if a certain Cedrik Levinson had been as well brought in here for his fractures.

"Hi, I'm Joseph McMichaels, my sister has been kept all night on the 4th floor. I was wondering though if Cedrik Levinson had been admitted at this hospital. I was told he got an unfortunate accident and broke both of his legs?!"

The woman behind the glass booth looked up at him with a strange look as if she was suspicious of him.

"Is he a friend, or a relative of yours?"

That's when he noticed that telling the truth wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Oh, he's my cousin.."

He didn't know if she'd believe him, but Joseph was a very bad liar and he knew his face would betray him at some point. Luckily for him, the woman typed down on her keyboard Cedrik's name and informed Joseph that Cedrik was on the third floor of the hospital.

"Yes, he was admitted last night near one in the morning. His number room is 316."

Joseph thanked the woman and merely smiled at her before departing the booth, fuming in anger. He rushed himself toward the elevator and reached for the third floor to pay a visit to Cedrik. He had forgotten to ask the woman at the booth who had brought Cedrik to the hospital, but he didn't care anymore.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he quickly strolled in the calm corridor of the third floor. Room # 316 was almost at the end of the hall. The urge to break down his skull crossed his mind, but when Joseph stepped foot in Cedrik's bedroom and saw how bad in shape he was, he knew it wasn't the time nor the place to beat down the man... He was already injured enough with those external fixators keeping his legs stabilized. He was totally helpless and Cedrik had this terrified look on his face as he looked in direction of Joseph.

"What are you doing here??" There was a hint of stress in Cedrik's voice.

"Right now, I want you to know that I don't feel sorry for you Cedrik, if it wasn't for the fact that you have both of your legs broken, I would probably punch you hard in the throat!!"

Cedrik gulped loudly before passing a hand in his dark hair.

"Your place is haunted! That damn couch of yours pinned me to the wall and broke my legs!! There was also that fucker with long hair that warned me. He told me in a sinister voice that if he'd catch me touching Charlie again, that he'd find me and kill me!"

Even though Joseph had a hard time believing him, Cedrik had told him the exact same details just like Charlie's story. Unless both of them had agreed to say the same thing, something Joseph doubted though. That wouldn't be the kind of stuff she'd do.

"She said that she saw a man in the house, could you describe him to me?"

Cedrik inhaled deeply before shaking his head.

"I do remember that he was very tall... I'd say around 6'10. His face was very pale and he had long hair as well. Brown reddish hair If I remember well. He had a long black trenchcoat with a hat on his head. I don't know what's going on at your place, but I saw that damn couch coming my way and there was no one pushing it!"

Joseph placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Cedrik before threatening him.

"I don't know what's going on in my house, but I know something, if you ever approach Charlie again, I'll make sure that you'll roll on a wheelchair for the rest of your life! You should've forgotten about her!!"

Getting angrier, a nurse nearby Cedrik's room caught the commotion and politely asked Joseph to leave the room, which he did without any hesitation. As Joseph walked in the hall toward the elevators, he caught a tall man leaving by the emergency exit. The tall man in question was dressed exactly as Cedrik had described him. Joseph hurried himself to the emergency exit to descend the staircase in order to reach for the man.

"Hey you! Wait for me!" Joseph caught the man looking up at him as he was probably a floor below him. But the man simply nodded at him before keeping on descending the metallic staircase.

"Hey!!!! For fuck sake are you dumb???! I asked you to wait for me!!" Shouted Joseph as the man didn't wait for him. Joseph reached the second floor and lost sight of the man as he exited the staircase area.

"Shit!!" Joseph exited the staircase at his turn and stepped foot on the hall of the second floor, but there were no signs of the mysterious man at all. His encounter with the man surely didn't leave him indifferent, he could feel the weakness in his knees and the confusion growing in him. It did seem after all that Charlie didn't lie to him this time. He returned to Charlie's room a few minutes after. He could have told Charlie what he had done, but he decided to keep this for himself. He didn't reveal her that he had paid a visit to Cedrik and that he had caught a glimpse of this enigmatic fellow.

She was ready as he entered her room. She had dressed in the clothes he had brought her and the red marks on her neck simply fueled his anger that was already raging hard in him. That's when something caught his attention... He did recall that Charlie didn't have her necklace with her since he had seen the necklace last night at his place before going to the hospital, which meant that someone had brought her the necklace and it wasn't him.

"You did not have the necklace last night. It was at home, it was in the bathroom!!!"

Charlie backed off from her brother, she even grabbed the pendant and squeezed it in her small hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!"

He squinted his eyes at her, knowing well that she was lying to him. He could see the frightened gaze on her face.

"Give me that necklace. You've been acting weird and pretending it can heal your headaches since you got this!!! When in reality you should be consulting a doctor for that!!!"

Annoyed with that necklace, Joseph walked to his sister and tried to pull the necklace away from her neck, but Charlie tried to fight against her brother, not wanting him to break her precious necklace.

"Don't touch it, Joseph, it does me so much good, you're not the one suffering!!"

Joseph pulled hard on the necklace trying to break it in pieces, totally ignoring Charlie's cries. This time she would get rid of this necklace for good thought Joseph.

Joseph hadn't anticipated that toying around with that necklace would have disastrous consequences for him as the door in the bedroom slammed hard by itself. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around Charlie when the room went completely dark as the curtains covered the windows, blocking any light from penetrating inside the room.

"Please, make it stop!!" Yelled Charlie while she stood against her brother, afraid by the whole thing taking place in the room.

He suddenly felt a burning sensation going up in his legs before being dragged against his will by an unknown and powerful force that pinned him against the ceiling of the hospital room. The man he had seen minutes ago in the emergency staircase was by now with them in the room. His brown eyes widened in shock at the view of the tall man that was standing nearby his sister.

"Don't fucking touch her, I'll kill you!!"

Even though Joseph wasn't in a position to threaten the man, he couldn't help defending his sister that was at the mercy of this puzzling creature. The man looked up at him, and wagged his finger at him, probably not approving of his useless and childish threats.

Charlie stood paralyzed at the sight of the tall man in front of her, she felt so tiny and helpless next to him. She gulped in fear when she gazed up at this green silver eyes, almost forgetting about her brother being pinned against the ceiling. She tried to distance herself from the man but tripped over the base of an IV pole and fell down on the cold floor of the hospital room.

"Please, don't hurt my brother. I beg you!!"

She begged the man to not hurt her brother through trembling lips. Her whole body felt tense as he bent down to her. She could see his pale face through his wet and long dark wavy hair. This is when the same woody scent that filled the whole room the previous night made its way to her nostrils again, leaving her spellbound.

She watched him extending his right arm to her, looking down at his large hand covered of a long purple glove made of leather. He gently stroke the side of her face before placing his index finger underneath her chin to raise her delicate face.

"Your wish is my command, my dear child!"

He spoke to her for the first time with a deep and gravely voice, almost leaving her in awe as he obeyed her and released her older brother from his telekinetic powers. Joseph was lucky to land down on the bed, avoiding falling down on the hard hospital floor where he'd have injured himself seriously.

The young woman blinked her eyes, and the next thing she knew, the man was already gone, the curtains had been pulled apart, and the door wasn't closed anymore, as if nothing had happened in this room. Charlie was still on the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened. It wasn't hard to understand though. It was the second time that Charlie had found herself into a situation where she was in a position of not being able to defend herself and that this creature had come to her rescue. That's when she remembered that he also visited her last night and brought her the necklace...

She looked down at the necklace with a puzzled gaze before aiming her eyes in direction of her frightened brother. She didn't know what to tell her brother about what had just happened. She watched him leaving her room, and Charlie quickly followed him in the hall.

"Where are you going?? You're not leaving me in here?!"

Joseph looked at her, still dumbfounded by this encounter with this individual that would've hurt him if it wasn't for Charlie that begged him to free him.

"It's the necklace, isn't it??"

She didn't know for sure, but it was very obvious that the necklace had something to do with the strange and bizarre episodes that occurred during the previous weeks.

"I know what you're thinking Joe, but I'm not taking it off! If it wasn't for this necklace, I'd probably be dead by now! He saved my life last night!!"

She yelled at him, gathering strange regards from the nurses walking in the corridor.

"Lower down the tone for Christ Sake!!! That necklace is nothing but problems! He saved you? Well, do I have to remind you that he had pinned me at the ceiling and that your ex-boyfriend has broken legs? Or perhaps you were too busy staring at him, I saw your reaction when he touched your face. You almost lost it!"

She watched as Joseph poked her upper arm with his finger resulting in jerking her arm away from his pointy finger.

"You saw nothing! You know nothing about what happened last night, you think I'm telling lies but it's all the truth! He saved me while I was on my last breathe! And you know what? I don't feel sorry at all for Cedrik, what happened to him, well he deserved it, trust me! You think it was pleasure and happiness living with him? It wasn't! 

She was boiling inside of her as her brother assumed that she had lost it at the mere touch from this man. He had saved her, and she was grateful for what he did...

"I'll tell you one thing Charlie, you're not coming home with that necklace, and if you do, make sure I never see this fucker again! I hope I made myself clear!?"

She placed her hands on her hips and told her brother to go. She certainly wasn't in the mood to return yet home with him, not after what had happened. Two nurses approached them and asked them to lower down the tone.

"Both of you will have to leave, or else I'll have to call the police!"

Charlie snorted at the young nurse who threatened to call the police. She smirked back at her before speaking to her.

"Don't worry, we're leaving right away, I'm not staying here any longer, this place smells like shit!"

Joseph's jaw dropped in shock when Charlie mentioned that the place stunk. He had never heard Charlie using such language before today. Either she was really pissed, or that something wasn't just right with her. He tried to catch her arm but she yanked his grip off from her.

"Leave me alone, I'll take the bus to go back home. I don't wanna be with you!"

Being the stubborn girl she was, Joseph let her go, not wanting to aggravate her temper. She was indeed pissed off at him and he didn't have the nerves strong enough to fight with her any longer. He observed her walking toward the elevator and gulped nervously when the doors of the elevator slid closed with her inside...


End file.
